Warped To World 8
by Riku Courtier
Summary: This is a poem that I did for my poetry class a few weeks ago. I think it turned out really well and I hope you all like it!


**In a far-away kingdom,**

**A princess of the peach lies waiting….**

**Waiting for someone to rescue her;**

**To stop the one that had captured her;**

**To carry her away from this dreary, murky dungeon.**

**She wishes and prays**

**For a hero to come to be her savior.****

* * *

****In a far-away kingdom **

**Two young men are on a mission**

**To save the fair princess of the land**

**From the clutches of the deceptive one;**

**With his flaming hair **

**And a spiked shell on his back,**

**This king of the koopas **

**Is, in fact, the worst of the worst;**

**Yes, the two heroes;**

**One of the Crimson 'M'**

**And one of the Emerald 'L';**

**These two brothers of epic proportions**

**Are one their way to halt the Diabolical King's actions.**

* * *

**Over land and Sea;**

**Snow and Desert;**

**Caverns and Lava**

**They travel.**

**Trouncing every goomba and koopa**

**That gets in their way;**

**Searching high and low**

**For any sign **

**That could show that their princess was there.**

* * *

**Along the way, **

**For each region they transverse,**

**They come across a castle.**

**They go through each one**

**Hoping that they will locate **

**The maiden at the end.**

**But, for the first seven,**

**They each end the same.**

"**The Princess is in another castle" **

**Each Mushroomite they find tells them.**

* * *

**At last, after all hope of finding her was lost,**

**They arrive at a castle surrounded by lava.**

**The duo knows in their hearts this is it.**

**The final battle has come.**

**They tear through the castle,**

**Dodging fire and enemies desperate to stop them,**

**But to no avail, that is, until HE arrived.**

**The one behind all of this.**

* * *

**The battle starts **

**With a giant ball of flame **

**Flown from the mouth of the giant koopa**

**That stands before them.**

**The two brothers both dodge it**

**And run to the king,**

**Dodging fire and lava being thrown from all sides.**

**The two make a running leap**

**And both crash on the top of the king's head.**

**The great koopa falls backwards,**

**And starts flailing around, trying to get up.**

**Before he's able to, however,**

**The two heroes attack multiple times.**

* * *

**But, he's soon able to get up again,**

**This time, more fired up than he was before!**

**He slashes at them with his claws,**

**Hitting the younger out of the duo, Luigi.**

**Luigi, who got pretty tore up from the attack,**

**Soon passes out. **

**With the green one down, the king knows**

**His chances of success grow. **

**The older hero, Mario, **

**Now is infuriated!**

**Mario pulls out a flower **

**Straight from his pocket**

**And absorbs the power from it.**

**Now is clothes, which were as blue as the ocean **

**And as red as blood, now changes to a pure ivory **

**And a fiery crimson! **

* * *

**With a new strength within him, **

**Mario rushes to the evil king, **

**Building up more fire into his hands with each step he takes!**

**Finally, with a final leap into the air,**

**Mario aims and unleashes the energy!**

**It explodes into the koopa king at full force,**

**And with a final roar, he falls to the ground!**

**The battle has been won! **

* * *

**Mario runs to his brother,**

**Shaking him awake.**

**With a "Thanks" and a nod, **

**They rush off to the back room**

**Where the princess lies waiting.**

**She stands up **

**And runs up to them, giving each of them**

**A kiss on each cheek. **

**Now the heroes, with the lovely princess in tow,**

**Start the long journey home.**

**Their adventure is over. **

**The journey is done….at least until next week. **

**Then, this is all going to start all over again. **

* * *

_And That's it! :D What do you guys think? Like i said, I wrote this in Poetry class for our Narrative Poetry assignment. I got an A on it, which makes me very, very happy! _

**_ So, I actually based this poem on the VERY first Mario game for the NES. I just gave the final boss fight a little more drama than there was in the game. One of the reasons I decided to use that particular game is because, since the game didn't really have a storyline, I was able to have more freedom on it than if I had done it on a more newer Mario game. Well, I hope you guys liked it! Please Tell Me What You Think By Pressing The Review Button At The Bottom Of The Page. REVIEWS MAKE ME VERY HAPPY, SO PLEASE DO REVIEW!_**

_*********Also, the line breaks during the poem itself mean that a new stanza is starting._


End file.
